The use of IR (infra-red) filters for cameras is well known in the art, and in particular in relation to digital cameras. In short, the image sensor of the camera has a spectral response with a non-negligible component in the infrared. This results in opportunities as well as challenges. An opportunity lies in that in low-light conditions the IR-component may provide useful information about the imaged scene, information which may be enhanced even further by means of an IR light source. A challenge is found during day-time imaging, where the addition of an IR-component will distort the color balance in the image, and it may also saturate the image sensor completely.
A way of maintaining the beneficial effects while suppressing the less beneficial effects is to add a movable IR-cut filter in the beam path in front of the image sensor. In this way, the IR (cut) filter may be used during daylight conditions, enabling acquisition of color images. Through-out the application “IR-cut filter” and “IR-filter” may be used interchangeably, and unless explicitly stated “IR-filter” will in the present context correspond to an IR-cut filter. Pixels of the image sensor will then operate in a first manner, where the incident light is divided into colors and detected as a charge on individual photodetectors thus enabling color separation. During night time, or in low-light conditions the IR filter may be removed and use is made of the resulting increase in incoming radiation from the IR portion of the spectrum. The IR radiation will not contain any color information, and instead of performing a color separation, the only parameter is the intensity of the incoming radiation, which may be presented as a black and white intensity image (or with any desirable color scale). The addition of an IR light source may enhance the image even further.
There may, however, be instances where it would be desirable to remove the IR contribution from such images with the purpose of generating true color images. The present invention will offer a method for performing such removal and a device configured to perform such a method.